


Guide

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Molly keeps her family going in order to survive.





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Harry Potter nor am I profiting off this.

“We have a lot of tangles,” Molly warns, dragging the comb through her hair slowly, “You should sleep after this.” 

Guiding her family through everything will keep them alive. Sleep comes first. Everyone needs to sleep away their aches and pains. Next will come a bath. She should make them something for breakfast or dinner, though everyone is merely interested in picking at snacks. 

“Did you get any sleep, mum?” Ginny hisses as the comb catches. 

Sleep means nightmares. Besides, George keeps everyone up all hours of the night with his screaming fits. 

“I can sleep when you're all married.”


End file.
